


Little Girl Big Worries

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch's daughter has a lot of drama for a little girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Big Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Hailey was putting tiny wigs on her doll’s hair. Effie was helping her dress them when Haymitch walked in.

“Sweetheart, why are the dolls wearing wigs? He was smiling at Hailey but giving Effie a dirty look.

“Because they want their hair to match their clothes.” Hailey said as if that explained everything.

He picked up one of the dolls and knocked the wig off. “What’s wrong with her hair?”

“It’s boring blonde….like mine.” Hailey said sadly.

Haymitch put the doll down. “Mommy and Daddy need to talk. Go upstairs and watch TV.

Hailey frowned. “You’re going to fight.”

Both her parents answered at the same time with “No. “Probably”

Effie folded her arms. “Haymitch.”

He sighed. “Hailey, it’s not a fight. It’s a difference of opinion that may get loud.

“I don’t want to be divorced. Hailey said firmly.

Haymitch shook his head in surprise. Where did you hear that word?

“Cousin Anna.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“It means that you don’t live with both Mommy and Daddy anymore. Anna told me that Uncle Garen isn’t her Daddy and her Daddy was three husbands ago.

Haymitch knelt down to meet her eyes. “What else did your cousin say about divorce?

Even though he was speaking quietly Hailey could recognize her father’s temper. She pursed her lips together tightly and refused to speak. 

Effie stroked her hair. “It’s okay. Daddy won’t get mad.

“Daddy won’t get mad at you.” Haymitch corrected.

She looked from her mother to her father and said. “She said that Aunt Ellie said…the only way Mommy can get me to civilization is to get divorced.

Effie gasped and Haymitch asked calmly. “Where is civilization? 

Hailey shrugged. “I don’t know but I’m pretty sure you have to take a train.”

He scooped her up in his arms. “Mommy and Daddy are not getting divorced I promise. But I am going to take you next door to Uncle Peeta.

“It’s going to be a big fight.” Hailey said sadly.

“Discussion, Princess but a grown up discussion. Everything’s going to be fine and I’m sure Uncle Peeta will fill you up with cookies.

She looked for confirmation from her mother. Once Effie smiled and kissed her she calmed down and rested her head on her Haymitch’s shoulder. When he returned Effie said.

 

“I had no idea. “

“Your sister comes here for a week and leaves destruction in her path. He said. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Haymitch, you know she never approved of us getting married.

“Fine, but keep that to yourself. Don’t tell my kid that divorce is her only salvation.”

“Hailey didn’t say Ellie told it to her. Anna was repeating what she heard at home.

“Anna is ten. Ellie shouldn’t be talking to her about us. I bet that’s why Hailey was acting out with Anna.

“What do you mean acting out?” Effie asked.

“There was hair pulling.”

“Anna pulled Hailey’s hair??

He smiled “No, our kid was the aggressor. I made her apologize but she wouldn’t tell me why she did it.

“That’s not like Hailey.” Effie said. 

“No it isn’t but I didn’t think it was a big deal. You put two kids in a house together they’ll get on each other’s nerves. Listen Ellie’s your sister and because of that….she can always come see you but I won’t let her screw up my kid.

“Hailey is not screwed up.”

“Not yet. But Ellie needs to watch her mouth. I also want you to get rid of those doll wigs.

“You’re over-reacting, they’re just toys.

“No it’s the first step to being a spoiled brat. Next thing you know she’ll want blue hair to match her dress.

“I told her that was only for grown women. Effie said. Then she asked me why I didn’t have wigs.

“What did you tell her?”

“I said I used to have a lot but Daddy thinks I’m pretty without them and she agreed.”

“I’m glad to hear she’s not too dazzled. All right she can keep them but I’m telling her I don’t like them. More importantly tell your sister I don’t want to hear anything about divorce or civilization coming out of my kid’s mouth.

“I’ll call her tonight. We should go pick Hailey up.”

He looked at the clock. She doesn’t have her cookies yet”

“Now who’s spoiling her?”

“Not me. It’s all Peeta.”

“She’s got you wrapped around her little finger and you know it.”

He kissed Effie. “She’s like her mother.”

 

Hailey was busy making shapes in the cookie dough. “Uncle Peeta can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Promise not to tell Mommy or Daddy.”

“Hailey, you shouldn’t keep secrets from your parents.”

“It’s not a secret. It’s a question.

“Well, I’ll answer your question but I’m not going to keep it a secret if it’s important.

Hailey frowned, she was a curious little girl and wanted her answer. She said. “Well….if you have to tell could you just tell Mommy?

Hailey was as persuasive as her father when she worked at it. Peeta smiled. “Okay. What’s your question?

“What’s a Bitch?”

Peeta coughed. “Did you hear that in the Hob?”

Hailey shook her head. “No. My cousin Anna said my Mommy was a Bitch.

“That’s a very bad word. Did she say why?

“Yes. Mommy married money and didn’t share with her family. I said she didn’t marry money, she married my Daddy.

“What did she say then?”

“That I was stupid and just like him. My Daddy is smart. So I pulled her hair.

Peeta tried hard to keep the smile off his face. “Hailey…that’s not nice.

“I know…that’s what Daddy said.

Peeta was stunned, if Haymitch had heard this converstation the entire District would know about it. “Daddy heard what Anna said?

“No. Aunt Ellie was babysitting and Anna told on me. I told her what Anna said and…

“She didn’t believe you?’

“No, she believed me. Aunt Ellie told her not to repeat private conversations but when Daddy came home from the Hob she told him I was a barbarian.

“Did you tell your father everything that happened?’

Hailey frowned. He asked me if I pulled Anna’s hair. I said Yes. He asked me why…and I said because she made me mad. He asked me again….I’m not a tattletale like Anna so I didn’t say anything… he made me apologize and sent me to my room. 

Peeta put the cookies in the oven. “Is that the only reason you didn’t tell him?

Hailey looked at the floor. “Well…..I heard Aunt Ellie tell Anna if I repeated what she said Daddy would leave them homeless in the street.

“Your Daddy wouldn’t do that.” Peeta said.

“He does pay for their house....Anna told me. He gets really mad if anyone says something bad about Mommy. One time in the Hob……well that’s why he doesn’t take me with him too much anymore. If he got mad, Mommy would get upset. It would be all my fault. 

“No it wouldn’t Sweetie. Peeta said gently. Did your Aunt go back to the Capitol yet?

“Yesterday. 

Peeta stroked her hair. Hailey was far too observant for her age. Her parents did everything to protect her, soon enough she’d hear about The Games and find out everyone she loved was involved in one way or another. It was a big burden for such a little girl.


End file.
